


Summer Morning

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: Bangawraith snippets [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Moving In Together, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: Anita wakes up once again in Renee's bed. The morning is slow, the sun peeks through the curtains, the noises of the lively street comes throught the window. And she realises she might be more involved in this than she thought.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangawraith snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Summer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I came out to my grandparents today, I'm an emotional mess and i needed some fluff so here you go. They're gay, they're in love, and i can sleep feeling better. Its 4:04 am as I'm writing this ( ⋅֊⋅ )

Anita woke up to a golden ray of sunlight warming her face. The slightly open window let through the noise of the lively street underneath, the warm air of a summer afternoon only disturbed by a low breeze. The dust particles glowing in the darkened room danced slowly to the ground.

She could feel an arm slung across her midsection, legs tangled with hers and hair tickling the back of her shoulder. On a chair in a corner of the room, a messy pile of clothes - black, grey, purple - almost gave out the shape of a person lazily sat, or maybe a cat, if she looked more into it. A loud, booming laugh under the window finished to wake Anita up.

"Mmh.... Morning." the body behind her stirred, face pressing against the skin of her back. She laid her hand onto the one resting on her side, lightly stroking it with her thumb. A smile crept on her lips.

"I'm pretty sure it's at least lunchtime already." Anita said, huffing a laugh when she heard a groan from behind her. "But, good morning sunshine."

A light kiss on the back of her neck, she tried to turn around, only to be made acutely aware of how painfully sore her muscles were. "Ow. Wild night, uh." Anita piped, turning her head.

She let her eyes roam on the silky black hair falling down around a pale, scarred but soft face, stopping onto pink lips upturned into a sleepy smile then diving into dark, deep blue eyes and losing herself in them for a few seconds. As she laid on her back, the hand previously on her hip found purchase on her stomach, finger drawing slow and lazy circles. 

"Mmh. I feel like lately those parties at the Paradise Lounge have a tendency to end up with you in my bed though." Bangalore snorted at the remark. She did crash at Wraith's place quite a few times the past months, she even had a borrowed toothbrush in Renee's bathroom that the latter had fished from an unopened box. 

"You don't seem to mind too much, though." Anita quipped, stretching her arms and wrapping one around her host's shoulders.

The hand caressing her stomach went up to paw at her chest playfully. "Who said I'm complaining?" She felt Wraith's lips pressing against her neck, the sensation sending chills down her spine. 

"Perv." The younger woman chuckled against her skin and sat up. Bangalore sighed. "Let's eat something before, I'm starving."

She got up, her sore muscle slowly getting used to moving, and walked to her discarded clothes on the floor. Though they felt awkward and way too dressed for cooking lunch in a tiny apartment, it was at least something to put on her back. As awkward as it would be later to cross a fellow legend in her fancy attire from the previous night, she'd take that over crossing them naked as she was.

Wraith had guessed her thoughts because she sat up on the side of the bed and looked over. "Just throw those on the laundry pile, there's a shirt and sweatpants you forgot here last time you came. They're in the top drawer." 

Bangalore did not pay too much attention to the hesitation in the other woman's voice and walked over to it. She opened it, and her jaw dropped in surprise for a moment. She remembered Wraith having stuff in this drawer, but it had been emptied and her clothes neatly folded in two "piles" as if waiting for her to leave more clothes to put away in here. She turned around to look at Renee, confused.

Renee's face was bright red. "I mean as you stay here often, I thought you could use a little space for your things, you know?" She nervously scratched her scalp with a finger, looking everywhere but towards Anita.

A warm, tingly feeling crept in the soldier's chest, she felt the urge to kiss those lips, to hug her close. She felt her eyes water and she didn't answer as Renee picked up her dress shirt and covered herself with it. It was a bit too long for her, she was almost swimming in it.

Anita closed her eyes. She'd spent many nights here, at first just for a quickie to get them both off without frivolities. But overtime they'd gotten more and more used to each other's presence and she'd stayed for the morning after, or sometimes just to eat or watch a movie. She thought to her toothbrush with Wraith's, to her bottle of shampoo in the shower, to the yogurts in the fridge only she liked and ate, and finally to the drawer for her own clothes. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized what her life had slowly become here, and two sentence came forward, over and over again in her mind. _I'm fucked. I love her._

She looked up at Renee, who while she was getting dressed had moved to the kitchen part of her one piece apartment, cracking some eggs on a pan - another thing she did for Anita, as she only drank coffee when they started their affair. Bangalore walked over, slid her arms around Wraith's waist and pressed herself against the younger woman.

"Renee?" she whispered, fearing her voice cracking if she tried to say it out loud. The woman hummed in response, her head falling to rest against Anita's chin. "It's not just sex anymore between us, is it?"

Renee let out a low chuckle, and put aside the cooked eggs. "Has it ever been, anyways?"

The older woman laughed with her, and pressed a kiss on her temple. "I love you, Ree."

Wraith set down her spatula and turned around in her arms, thumb soflty caressing her cheek. "I love you too," she murmured back, letting her forehead rest against Anita's. "I love you so much, Annie." 

Outside the window, a dog barked and kids laughed. The golden ray of light waved with the curtains, the light breeze caressing the forms of the two lovers, the dust dancing around the light, the warm air almost slowing time and the clothes on the chair unmoved, the shadow person it created still sprayed across it. Anita kissed her lover, her heart dancing in a way she never thought it could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find a typo or weird syntax, I'm learning english and i would love some feedback for this kind of things so i can improve my vocab. Thanks for making it this far!


End file.
